1 AM
by MuchaLuchaAndMe
Summary: Patsy keeps Gretchen up with thoughts of Lazlo. What if he didn't like her? What if he never would? ONESHOT, Drabble.


**Look, ma! I didn't update my main story and wrote something completely different! Oh well.**

**This is just something I randomly wrote up on a streak of boredom, and I like it. It's sort of a drabble like thing, so yea... I actually like it though, and I hope it turned out well. Well, I guess I can't know until you tell me. So tell me. After you read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I made this. Joe Murray made Camp Lazlo. And some guy in Germany owns a Schnitzal. I wonder what Schnitzal tastes like...**

--

Tomorrow never seems to come fast enough. Sometimes, you want it to come, but it never seems to. The same can be said if you _don't_ want it to come. Yes, tomorrow can be good or bad news, it just depends on your mood. Either way, thoughts of tomorrow just seem to keep it away.

"Gretchen?"

"Hnhh…? What is it Patsy…?"

"Gretchen, I can't sleep." Gretchen growled and rolled to her side.

"Patsy, what time is it?"

"1:00 AM." Patsy looked blankly at Gretchen, somehow it being so late not bothering her in the slightest way. Gretchen's eye just twitched.

"Why did you wake me at 1:00 AM?"

"I couldn't sleep." Gretchen's eye twitched even more.

"If you can't sleep, then why the heck shouldn't _I_ be able to sleep?"

"'Cause I need to talk to someone." Gretchen looked at Patsy. Her eyes just staring in a way that be only described as an "Uh…huh…" look.

"Goodnight Patsy." Gretchen rolled back to her other side, when Patsy sat up in surprise.

"Wait…! Gretchen, I keep on thinking about Lazlo. And… what if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh really? What _ever_ gave you that idea? I mean, the fact that he never giggles uncontrollably when your around couldn't _possibly_ mean anything!" Gretchen spoke in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes as Patsy puffed.

"Gretchen! This is serious!"

"Patsy, haven't you noticed he's a _boy?_ Boys are stupid. Girls are not. Why you even like him is a wonder."

"What about you and Edward?" Gretchen blushed lightly and glared over to the mongoose.

"Completely irrelevant!"

"Irrelevant my butt…"

"What was that?"

"Ah! Nothing…" Patsy groaned as she rested her head on her hand. "It's just not fair…"

"What's not fair?"

"Lazlo. Why doesn't he like me?"

"Maybe it's because you try too hard."

"What do you mean?" Gretchen sat up and looked Patsy straight in the eye.

"Maybe you scare him, you know, with the way you tackle him, the way you beat him up, the way you giggle like some maniac when he's around--I'm pretty sure that would be considered creepy."

"But…why would he be scared of me?"

"Did you not just hear what I just said?"

"No-I mean, what else can I do?"

"Tch, I dunno. Start being… you know, you. Not girly giggle girl."

"But that's who I am when I'm around him…"

"Is it?" Patsy flopped down, her eyes stared sadly at the ceiling.

"Well, no… but don't guys want girls who are feminine?"

"What's the point of liking a guy who won't like you for who you are?"

"I-But-"

"Look, there is none. If you have to change for some guy to like you, then you two weren't meant to be. I mean sure, you can still like him, but why chase him if he's not waiting up?" Patsy was confused. I mean… is this the Gretchen she normally knew? Everything her friend was saying was making sense… but…did she want to believe it?

"But Lazlo is…"

"You know Lazlo, right? You know what he's like? He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would be interested in a girl who's idea of fun is beating people up, and painting their nails."

"But I like painting my nails!"

"You know what I mean." Patsy nodded. What if Lazlo wasn't who she thought he was? What if he really would just like her for who she is? The only reason she didn't know, was because she always felt like she has to pretend.

"But… what if I can't change?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm been acting this way for such a long time, what if I can't stop acting the way I do around him?"

"Then tough beans for you."

"But… What if he doesn't like who I am?"

"Tough beans for him. Patsy, you're a great person, and any jerk of a guy who thinks he's to good for you can just fall in a pit and die, because that is what life would be like if he wasn't with you." Patsy smiled. She had never seen this side of Gretchen. Saying kind words… so very kind words. It made her feel better.

"Thanks, Gretchen."

"Go to sleep, Patsy."

"'Kay." And as Patsy drifted to sleep, she felt a self-confidance flowing through her. She finally felt free, she finally felt like herself. Patsy no longer needed to pretend.

--

**Okay! It's done! And... yea! Review! Now! BECAUSE I NEED MEH LUVINS AND STUFF! But on a different note, I saw WALL-E. It was a good movie.**

**It really is.**


End file.
